Not What You Expected Huh?
by OrangeSmile
Summary: The 8th Princess. Maybe she's just a myth, a Nobody. A cream haired, green eyed Nobody. RikuxOC he so deserves to fall in love doesnt he?
1. I've Told You Before

Kingdom hearts story….. A FIRST FOR ME!!

Ok I am seriously making this up as I go along so don't make fun of me!

This story tales place in KH2 just for the record.

Major spoilers for the 2nd game so don't read it if you haven't beat the game!

I don't own Kingdom hearts……duh….I only own Aya n the plot, kinda.

Okay on with the show!

Wait! Check out my deviant ART! Look for Metalcherrytree n that's me!

Ok! NOW we can start!

* * *

Not. 

What.

You.

Expected.

Huh?

* * *

_The black hooded man appeared before her. She stared at his face, trying to decode it._

_"We're the same, yet we're complete opposites" said the man in the coat._

_The girl was confused. She walked closer to him, walking on nothing it seemed. It was pitch black, as far as the eye could see. She approached him and took the hood off, revealing his face._

_The boy had silver, metallic hair. A black rag covered his eyes but didn't cover the tear that gently fell on the side of his cheek._

_"I'm so sorry Aya." he choked out._

BRING!!!!!

"Uhhhh….." Aya groaned, awakening from her slumber.

She looked at her alarm clock that was blasting her ears out. "SHUT UP!" she yelled and turned off the loud clock.

"What a weird dream….that guy was creepy! I wonder why he was crying?" she thought to herself.

Then she paused.

"He looked like someone from Organization XIII" she realized.

Aya was captured by the Organization. She didn't know why they took her but if it wasn't for him…..

_Axel shoved Aya to Xemnas._

_"Here she is, boss" he said. Aya had so much fear in her eyes, with tears streaming down her face._

_Ansem watched, leaned against the wall, and watched._

_"Excellent. She's the last Princess. She can help us finish Kingdom Hearts" Xemnas said._

_He walked towards her and lifted her chin with his hand._

_"Does the name 'Sora' ring any bells Aya?"_

_She shook her head in fright._

_"How about 'Roxas'?_

_She said no once again._

_"'Kairi'?"_

_Her eyes widened._

_Ansem's did too._

_Xemnas glared at her and threw her to the side. "Put her in the cell Axel. I'll deal with her later"_

_Axel dragged her to a dark cage and threw her inside._

_She sat inside, tucked her head into her knees and cried._

_Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_She jumped and moved back away from him. It was Ansem. "Don't' worry. I'm not gonna hurt you"_

_"What do you want with me?!"_

_"I'll help you get out of here. Come on." he said and reached out his hand._

_She hesitated but took his hand. He opened the cage door and helped her get out of the cage. She grabbed his hand in fear again and he smiled sweetly. He was a tall man with tan skin and long white hair._

_He created a black portal for Aya to go through._

_Aya smiled in excitement and hugged the man briefly. "Thank you, but why are you doing this for me?"_

_"Because……we're the same person."_

_She was confused at this statement. "What?"_

_Ansem sighed. "You're my…"_

_The portal was closing._

_He panicked. "You have to go through. Now. Take care of Kairi for me and Sora okay?"_

_He shoved her through, saddened and disappointed._

_"I wish I could have told her who I was." he thought._

Aya took her shower and still pondered how that man knew Kairi. And who's Sora? She knew that whatever happened, she wasn't going to tell Kairi or anyone else what happened that day. It might put them both at risk.

Aya got dressed and walked outside.

"Morning Kairi!" she said with a smile as her green eyes glistening. "Morning Aya. What took you so long?"

"Oh. Hehe sorry. I had this weird dream about some guy and…..Oh whatever."

They started walking towards school. "Yeah. I had a dream about **him **too." Kairi said happily.

"Who?" Aya asked confused.

"I've told you before. That boy who I think lived here. I think that there may have been someone else but I still can't think of him." Kairi explained.

Aya smiled. "I wish I could help you but I don't remember much."

Aya also suffers from amnesia. She moved to Destiny Islands about a year ago with her parents. Her parents don't mention her old home at all so she doesn't know where she came from. She and Kairi are very similar and they soon became best friends.

"Aya, do you think I'm crazy for thinking of people that may not exist?"

"No way! I believe you all the way! Um…Do you think that one of them had silver hair?"

Kairi stopped to think. She closed her eyes and searched her mind.

"No sorry"

"Oh. Ok, I was just curious"

Kairi looked at a disappointed Aya.

"Don't worry, we'll find them…….

Right?

So-ra?"

Aya gasped. "Is that his name?!" she asked eagerly. Kairi was shocked. "I….I think so!!"

The both jumped up and down in happiness.

"Wait………Sora? Isn't that the name that that guy said?!" Aya thought to herself.

End 1

* * *

Whoo HOOOO!!! Ok! Whoever read this is probably like: 

1) "WTF?!?! PRINCESS! **ANOTHER **ONE?

2) HOW DOES ANSEM KNOW HER?

3) HOW COME SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?

4) WHY DOES THE ORGANIZATION WANT HER?

Ok! OK! All of your questions will be answered! I promise! Please review! AND NO FLAMES! Read next time! .


	2. No I'd Rather Not

Whoop Whoop!! Chappie 2 is up!!

So….. Since u all no that I don't own KH, ON W/ THE STORY BUB!

Not.What.You.Expected.Huh?

Chapter 2.

No I'd Rather Not.

* * *

School seemed to take **forever** for the 2 giddy teens. Kairi daydreamed in every class about this 'Sora' and occasionally wrote something down on a sheet of paper. Aya freaked about the fact that the name Sora popped up again. 

"Okay, three people know him, Ansem and Xemnas and….how do I remember their names???" Aya was so confused she thought the room was spinning. She snapped out of it only to be caught by the teacher.

"Miss Brille!" the teacher boomed.

Aya looked up from her daze. "Yes Miss Hamilton?"

"Would you like to share your thoughts with the class?"

Aya turned bright red. "No I'd rather not. I'll pay attention now sorry."

Kairi giggled and whispered, "Good one Aya. Meet me after school, okay?"

She nodded with a James-bond-Worthy stare, like she was going to rob a bank or something.

At 2:00, the final bell rang and Aya met Kairi at the stairs leading to the school. They walked to the beach and Kairi put a bottle in the water with a message inside.

Aya smiled and got the picture. "For Sora?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. For Sora."

A black portal appeared on the beach. A man with spikey, red hair stepped out.

He didn't say a word. HE just came over and grabbed Kairi by the wrist. "Who are you??! Let go of me creep!" Aya's eyes widend and she realized who it was.

"That's the man who took me!"

Aya ran over trying to help her friend. He smiled at her.

"Well well, looky here. A 2-for-1 deal! I don't know how you escaped, but you're coming with me and back to the Organization." he said with a smirk on his face.

"The Organization! No!" she pleaded. She didn't know much about the place but she sure didn't want to see that man Xemnas again.

Axel walked into the portal but a second before, Kairi let go of his wrist. Axel and Aya went into the portal. Kairi freaked out. Then a dog came out of nowhere and ran into the portal. She followed, hoping to find Aya.

Xemnas greeted them in the castle. He looked furious. He grabbed her and yelled, "Listen girl. I know that you know Kairi. And I know you can make Kingdom Hearts a reality! So you're going to help us! You're the only one who can!"

Tears started to stream from her face. He slapped her. "Give her to Ansem! He'll take care of her."

Ansem appeared out of a portal and was stunned to see Aya again.

"Aya." he whispered under his breath.

He decided not to blow his cover and acted tough, roughly grabbing Aya by the wrist and taking her into a portal.

They entered a small room and she escaped his hold and sat down. Ansem sat down next to her.

"Listen, you deserve to know a lot of things. And most of them you're not going to like." he said to her, saddened.

She nodded subtley.

"I can't let you go this time. They'll get suspicious and probably hurt you. Next thing is…."

He took her hand and asked her seriously,

"Do…..you know what a Nobody is?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "I really don't want to explain this. It's too sad for both of us." he thought.

"First of all, a heartless is a thing with no heart. A person can become a heartless if darkness invades their heart unwillingly. When that happens, their nobody is born, or the part of them that was created from this dark force. They're…..they're not real people and…."

His voice started to shake.

"…….and you're a Nobody."

End 2

* * *

o0oo0o0oo0 things heat up! So now we know who Aya really is. But whose Nobody is she?? Why dose the Organization XIII need her to finish Kingdom Hearts? Where Is Kairi? WILL THE QUESTIONS EVER END!?!?!?!

Ok, n I apologize for the sketchiness but I don't remember the scene when Kairi gets kidnapped by Axel that well. So please don't complain to me!!!!!!

Keep reading! Things will get interesting! Sorry if I'm going to fast for everyone but I'm going crazy with this story on my mind!! Review please.

If u give me a flame, it will go to the Riku Getting Pelted With Tomatoes Fund.

Don't let them damage his nice hair with this vegetable of doom. Thank You and here is your change.


	3. Tears Streamed

Ok! OK!! PEOPLE IM BACK!!

I just wanna say 1 thing,

I HOPE U ALL NO THAT WHEN I SAY "ANSEM" I MEAN XEHENORTS HEARTLESS AS IN RIKU!

So when I say Ansem, I mean Riku got it?

Ok! I think I can start now!

* * *

Not.What.You.Expected.Huh?

Chapter 3

Tears Streamed.

* * *

Aya stared at Ansem confused. "So……..so I'm not real? I'm FAKE?!" she shouted.

Ansem looked down. "Yes. I'm sorry" He looked so ashamed.

Aya was speechless. She was sad or angry, just scared. "I'm not real. I……I have no purpose! I sniff I don't understand." she said and tears streamed down her face.

Ansem looked at her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Aya. I really wish I could help you."

"How can I really be lying to this girl?" he thought with horrible guilt. "She's so cute and innocent."

She was so upset and scared. She had no idea what to think anymore. She can't go back home now! She doesn't belong there.

She's was technically darkness, wasn't she?

Aya pulled her head out of Ansem's warm coat. She pulled herself together. "So then, who's my heartless or real person or something like that?"

"Before I tell you that I have some good news about this scenario. In this case, you're not the darkness. He is. This boy surrounded his heart in darkness and that was enough to create you. You're the part of him that rejected the darkness and escaped his body."

Aya was realizing what was going on now. "So, I'm the good part of him?"

Ansem nodded. "You're the light that was in him"

"So does this mean I have to go back into him or something?"

"No. You can't. Even if he did evade all of the darkness around his heart, your heart can never go back and form with his. If he does go back, your hearts will both be pure and cancel each other out. Two pure hearts can't be in the same being."

Aya nodded. "Ok. That's not as bad as I thought it was before, even though I'm still well...not real. What's this boy's name?"

"Riku" Ansem said.

"I wanna meet him. Do you know where he is?"

Ansem paused "Sorry for lying to you" he thought.

"No. We lost track of him a while ago."

She looked down at the white floor. The whole room was white for some reason.Then she had an idea. "Ansem, right?"

He nodded.

She took his hand. "Please! Please help me find Riku!! And I need to find Kairi too! I want to help Riku if I can! He sounds so sad and alone." she pleaded with tears coming down her face again.

She thought of poor Riku, sad and frightened. She thought of him alone in darkness.

"He probably is." he said.

"I know he is." Ansem thought.

"Ok. I guess I'll help you find him."

Ansem just realized what he had just agreed to do.

"WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! How am I gonna do this?! I can't help her find me!!!! But what were you supposed to do Riku? I can never tell her that I'm Riku!!" he thought as Aya uncontrollably thanked him.

"I really wish I could tell her though. I still can't believe I'm lying to her like this!"

Then a black vortex appeared in the room.

It was Saix.

"Xemnas wants to see the girl."

"Thanks. I'll bring her in a second."

Aya was (yet again) freaked out.

Saix vanished again.

"Come on. We need to go see the boss. I don't think he'll hurt you, so don't worry ok?"

"You don't think?!?" Aya yelled.

----------

As they stood facing Xemnas, Zexion held her hands behind her back. Ansem was right next to him.

The room was very plain but vast and beautiful. It was In the Castle That Never Was; that's what Ansem had told her.

Xemnas walked closer to her. He grabbed her chin and said,

"You won't get away from us this time princess. Look at that heartless."

It was a simple shadow heartless.

She stared at it, it became very bright, and its heart escaped its body and went up to Kingdom Hearts.

"Just as I thought. Seven princesses' can show the keyholes but the 8th can bring out the heart in all heartless. It's even more powerful because you're a nobody"

She gasped. "I did that? Wait; do you know where Riku is?"

Xemnas grinned and laughed. "So you haven't told her huh Xehanort?" he said looking at Ansem.

"I thought you said you were Ansem!? And you haven't told me what!!???" Aya screamed. She was pissed and she wanted answers.

Ansem didn't know what to do at this point. "Crap! XEMNAS IF YOU BLOW MY COVER, I WILL KILL YOU!! If she finds out who I am then Sora might too!" Ansem thought.

"It's nothing Aya. I promise", he bent down and whispered into her ear.

Xemnas smiled. "This is all going according to plan. We have no need for that Sora now."

"Sora? Who is Sora!? Kairi told me about a Sora!" Aya yelled.

Ansem gasped. "Kairi knows about Sora?"

She looked at him. "Not fully. I think she did once but she doesn't remember him. Who is he?"

"He's the one who's helping us finish Kingdom Hearts. Zexion take her to her little friend. Sora will be coming here soon."

Zexion took her into the vortex.

"Zexion no!" Ansem yelled

"Xemnas just don't hurt her okay? She's all I've got" Ansem said firmly.

"Xemnas smiled. "I would never dream of it."

Zexion took her to a small room with a bed and a mirror. "This is where you will be staying from now on."

He vanished.

Aya sighed, sat down on the bed and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Now Ansem or Xehanort or whatever his name is, is lying to me too!! I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"In this place I can't trust anybody."

Ansem appeared in the room.

"Please leave me alone Ansem, if that even is your name!"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want a lot of people finding out who I am! That's all! You can trust me! Really."

Aya wasn't too sure what he meant, but let him sit down anyway.

That sat there. In silence, until Aya became curious about her Heartless.

"So what is Riku like, if you know at all?"

Ansem thought for a moment. "I know that he's lonely. And could use a person like you in his life. You two would get along quite nicely"

Aya smiled. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. He would really appreciate you and all that you have done for him."

"How old is he?"

"He's your age, 16."

"Did you know him?"

Ansem nodded. "I like talking to her." he thought happily.

The rest of the night, Aya asked questions about Riku, what he looked like, what he likes, doesn't like, what about her that he would enjoy, stuff like that. Riku happily answered all the questions about himself.

After a few hours of talking, Aya asked, "Hey what did you mean when you said that he would really appreciate all that I have done for him if I've never even met him?"

Ansem smiled. "You have no idea Aya"

Whoo hoo!! Chapter 3 is up and running!! My friend n I r thinking bout doing a COLLAB about Roxas and Namine. It'll probably be a 3-shot and pretty damn funny.

So, the plot thickens!! Ansem (aka Riku) and Aya become closer. Next time, Aya is reunited with Kairi, they meet Namine, Riku realizes something VERY important, and Sora comes into the castle!!

Things heat up basically.

SO review and DON'T FLAME!! or else……mwhaha.


	4. Boy In Her Dream

I'm here to type!

My friend n I r gonna do a collab about how everybody (In Kingdom Hearts) goes to Six Flags for 3 days. Mostly a RoxasXNamine.

SO here is chapter 4!!

And I don't own Kingdom Hearts……but I am willing to buy it for this shiny nickel I found on the floor!

* * *

Not.What.You.Expected.Huh?

Chapter 4

Boy in Her Dream

* * *

For the next 6 days, Xemnas had Aya working almost all day. The Heartless were coming on fast and it was her job to get their hearts out of them. It was a sign that Sora was coming.

You could tell that Ansem was getting more and more antsy knowing that.

Ansem felt horrible knowing that they were hurting her like this. Although it didn't seem painful, she always came back to the room exhausted.

The first day she did it for hours on end, she collapsed. Ansem hurried to her side as fast as he could and she was fine but she needed a break and Xemnas wouldn't give it to her. Ansem convinced him to let her cool off for an hour or 2.

Ansem surprised himself that moment. He could never stand up to Xemnas like that.

He was terrified of him, actually!

But just seeing him hurt Aya like that made him explode.

"Xemnas! Stop this now! Can't you see she's tired and hurt!?!? Let her rest!"

Xemnas shook his head.

"Please!! I don't want her to become hurt anymore!!"

After about 3 more minuets of this, Xemnas finally let him take her away.

Ansem picked her up gently and stared at her for a moment.

No, Riku stared at her for a moment.

When he looked at her, he felt like himself again. He didn't feel cold and alone. As he began to walk with her in his arms he felt for a second, a spilt second, that everything was going to be ok in the end.

He felt like Riku, the REAL Riku.

Something about her also made him blush a bit too.

"She is really cute." he thought.

For the rest of the day, Riku was at an all time high. He surprised Aya when she woke up.

They were sitting on a clock tower as the sun was setting. It was a cute little town.

As Aya opened her emerald eyes half way, she looked at Ansem. He looked different. His hair looked spiky and his eyes were covered by black cloth.

It was exact to the boy in her dream that she had had a while back!

And before she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision she said "Riku?"

Ansem jumped. "Did she figure me out?! But how!?!?!?"

Aya's vision was cleared and she realized that it wasn't Riku. But why did she say that in the first place? And why did he look like the boy in her dream?

"Oh. Sorry about that. I was still asleep I guess." Aya looked around and almost fell off of the tower. Ansem luckily caught her and she was on his lap.

"Oh god. Looking like this, I must look like a pervert. I look like I'm 40 and she's sitting on my lap!" Riku thought in shame.

Aya moved off quickly though.

"W-Where are we?" the princess asked.

"Twilight town. You needed a break from the fighting."

They stayed on the Twilight Town clock tower for another half hour and then went back to the castle, very unwillingly.

About 5 days later, the heartless were out of control. Ansem went off to fight as Aya was getting the hearts out of the heartless in her own room! Eventually, she passed out.

She woke up in a cage in a white room. And to her delight, Kairi and a strange dog were sitting there as well. Aya was so happy.

"KAIRI!!" she yelled.

"Aya! You're okay! I thought you were dead for a while!" she said and embraced with her best friend.

Aya cried in happiness as Kairi did too. She told her about how she was a Nobody and a Princess and discovered that Kairi was a princess too.

As they talked for a while a black whole appeared out of the wall.

A girl who looked a lot like Kairi stepped out. She had blonde hair and a white dress.

"I can help you escape" she said.

Kairi and Aya scooted back in fear. The girl held out both her hands for them to take. "You can trust me. I promise. I'll lead you to Sora."

There was a pregnant silence, Aya and Kairi were thinking if they could trust this girl.

They both decided that she seemed ok.

Aya stood up and Kari soon followed. They both took her hands and at that moment, Kairi remembered everything about Sora. "Can you please take us to Sora? Is he alright!?"

The girl giggled. "Yes. He's fine Kairi. And he misses you too. My name is Namine."

"How do you know my-" Kairi began to ask put Namine pulled them into the hole.

For some reason, the hole threw Aya (yet again) somewhere completely different.

And right in our hero's way.

Aya fell to the ground after colliding with this stranger. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" asked the boy, holding out a hand for her to take.

She stared at him, and felt like she knew him from somewhere.

"S-Sora?"

He looked confused. "How do you know my name?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy went on ahead.

Aya became so excited. "SORA!!" she shouted and hugged him, causing him to fall down.

"Um….excuse me but how do you now me?"

Aya released her embrace and said "I'm a nobody! I don't know why I'm telling you this but I feel like I should. I'm a boy named Riku's Nobody."

Sora gasped. "Riku has a nobody? Riku's my best friend. He's turned into a heartless!?!? Do you know where he is?! Can you tell me?!?!"

She looked down. "No. But I have a weird feeling that he's here."

"Yeah. Me too." said Sora. "Come with us. We can find him together."

"Thank you so much! My name's Aya. Oh and no, Riku isn't a heartless."

The Keyblade master looked confused. "He isn't? Than how are you………like….alive?"

Aya sighed and started to walk with Sora, telling him the same thing that Ansem told her.

Although Sora listened greatly, he was a bit freaked out. It was a lot to take in at one time. And Aya was very nice to him, but she scared him a little bit. She was his best friend's nobody.

But right now, if anyone can sense Riku, it must be her.

* * *

Whoo hoo!! The story unfortunately is coming to a close very soon…….PSYCH!! HAHA u though I was serious!!

I'm probably gonna add about…….hmmm………maybe 4 more chapters. I'm not really sure what's going to happen when I get to the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. So more like 4 more chapters until I get to the end of the game.

So the suspense continues…….and I can't really give any hints because the next chapter is MUCHO IMPOTANTO!!!!

PEOPLE MEET AND SEACRETS UNFOLD!!

Basically, it's the most important chapter in the entire series! So don't miss it!

Review please! All flames will be given to the Alphonse Elric Dislikes Kitties Foundation (AEDKF)

Alphonse: IT'S NOT TRUE!! WHY WOULD I DO SUCH A THING!! WAAAAAAAA –sob-

See? Now all you flamers made him cry. Good job, loser.


End file.
